Firmware tools enable users to modify various aspects of the operation of computer system firmware. Firmware tools might, for example, allow users to change configuration parameters used by a firmware and/or modify other settings utilized to determine how the firmware operates.
Many of the configuration parameters that can be modified using firmware tools can have a negative impact on system performance or security if set incorrectly. Moreover, many configuration parameters that can be set by firmware tools relate to highly complex technical features, thereby increasing the likelihood that an untrained user might incorrectly set the configuration parameters, thereby adversely impacting the performance or security of a computing system, or even rendering the computing system unbootable.
Firmware tools are also not limited for use with specific firmware versions. As a result, a firmware tool configured for use with one firmware version can be utilized with a computing system that utilizes a different firmware version. Utilization of a firmware tool with a firmware version for which it was not intended for use can also result in the incorrect setting of configuration values, thereby negatively impacting the performance or security of a computing system.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.